Raining In Heaven
by Lynisis
Summary: AU-Hitomi is now working for the Zaibach Empire, as an assassin. She is given an assignment to kill the king of Fanelia. Can she do the job, or will love stop her? *Revised chapter six*
1. Raining one

This is an AU fic about Hitomi and Van!! I've finally gotten enough strength to do this; I just hope it turns out well. Enjoy!!!

Chapter One

Raining in Heaven

Hello, my name is Hitomi Kanazaki, and I am an assassin for the Zaibach Empire. My life before Zaibach was so different then it is now. Long ago, my family sold me into slavery, leaving me to fend for myself, and to loose my innocence to a bunch of cold-hearted, crooks. I resented the whole world then; I mean, why didn't my own parents love me? Wasn't I good enough for them? My bitterness got the better of me, and I went into a deep depression that made me feel lost. 

Years passed before I grew strong enough to fight back against those cruel beasts. I killed them all with my own hands…I didn't think I could. I just looked at my hands, thinking to myself, 'wow, these aren't small, fragile hands. They're a murderers hands.' I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach; I had just killed people. But they hadn't been innocent. No, they had been cruel, monsters, taking my innocence and half of my life! They had deserved everything they got. After a while, it felt good…I liked the fact that I had killed them. I felt so powerful. Maybe that's why I kill people for a living now.  

So here I am, an official assassin for the most powerful empire to have graced the Gaian lands; an eighteen-year-old cold-blooded murderer. I'm something now, I'm not an orphaned slave anymore…I'm Hitomi Kanazaki, who the hell are you?

****************************

A hooded figure walked through the crowded streets, trying to find something or someone. The figure paused briefly, and then turned into an abandoned alleyway, having seen something move. Beneath the green hood, was a matching pair of eyes that held no emotion what so ever. They were so green, that they seemed to be black in color. The feminine eyes were always alert, constantly searching for any trouble, or problems that might occur. 

A small hand reached up and pulled the hood down, revealing a petite woman of 18 or so. Her alabaster skin had no blemishes, and her cheeks were blushed from the heat that hung in the air. Long, sandy-blonde hair, which she wore in a braid, hung limply past her shoulders. Her mouth was the most exotic and mysterious thing about her; it was quick to frown, scowl, or even smile on occasion. Red, thick lips were etched underneath a small, pixie-like nose, obviously frowning at someone ahead of her. Her name was Hitomi, and anyone who saw her, never lived to tell the tale. She was one of the best assassins Zaibach had to offer, and everyone knew it. People feared her, and of course, were jealous of her rare beauty. If she hadn't of gone into the job she was in now, she could have been mistaken for pampered royalty. 

Hitomi opened her mouth, and shouted to the empty alleyway, "Come out Puck, you can't hide from me!" Silence answered her commanding voice, and hung in the air like a leaf on the breeze. Her eyes turned hot with rage, and then quieted back to their regular emptiness. "Don't make me get angry, Puck! If you do, I'll make sure no one knows who you are when I'm done with you!" 

A clinking of glass against stone echoed through the alleyway, and out came a small man with a frazzled beard. His eyes were a deep blue, while his hair was as dark as coal. He cleared his throat, and glared at the woman in front of him. "I know what you've come to do. Can't you at least give me a fighting chance?"

A small, fleeting smile flashed on the assassins face, and then returned quickly back to its original scowl. "I suppose I could, but you know I'll kill you just the same."

The man merely smiled, and then smiled with his eyes; "I know, but at least I'll have gone out with a fight."

"Very well. I'll count to five, and then come after you. Make it good…" Some thought Hitomi to be insane because of her love for her job, but she just thought it a game. When she was younger, and before her life had turned upside down, she had played hide n' seek with the other younger children. It had always been a very thrilling and happy time; she had people who pretended to love her at least. "One…two…" Hitomi bent over, and reached inside of her black boot, coming out with a small handheld dagger. "Three…four…FIVE!" 

Even before the man could turn around, a dagger was up to the hilt in his gut; he was dead right on contact. Hitomi sighed loudly, and then walked over to the corpse that had once been a very charming man. Of course, he had been against Zaibach, so she was forced to kill him. She reached down swiftly, pulled the now blooded dagger from the stomach, and looked at it. It looked the same as if always did after the kill; what was so different about it now? 

Hitomi continued to look at it; never taking her gaze from the blood that was now oozing down her arm. The warm essence of life always made Hitomi feel protected, and powerful. After all, she had taken that life, and could have done anything with it. She never boosted about her kill, it was too tacky to her, but she appreciated the simple things that followed afterwards. Like the blood…yes, the sweet blood. 

With a shake of her head, Hitomi pulled the green hood over her head again, and exited the alley, leaving no traces to the murderer of the poor, innocent Fanelian knight. Life was full of surprises, but this was only the beginning. 

*********************

"Assassin Kanazaki reporting." 

A dark, cloaked figure stood before the now kneeled Hitomi, peering at her with yellow cat-like eyes. "Ah, you have returned. Did everything go as planned?"

Hitomi grinned devilishly, and finally looked up at the commanding figure before her. "Yes, Puck was not a challenge. Although, we did play a little game."

The yellow-eyed man chuckled, "Hitomi, you always did remind me of a small child." He went over the small desk that occupied a dusky corner, and picked up a folder, which held small writing. "I have another assignment for you."

Excitement raged through Hitomi's body, making her feel giddy with happiness; what could it possibly be? "What is the next target?"

"A man with the name of Van Fanel." A gasp issued from Hitomi's mouth, echoing through the small, silent room, "I take it that you know of him?" Humor could be seen in his eyes; it didn't seem fitting for death to be smiled upon. "He is the official king of Fanelia, which is an enemy country of Zaibach. He is a opposing a threat, so naturally, we must dispose of him." Yellow, cat eyes landed on clear, green eyes, pinning and immobilizing the owner. "Are you up for it?"

Hitomi tilted her head to the side, smiling that cold little smile she was known for, "when do I leave?"

A new idea I thought of, tell me what ya think. Gotta go! ~*Later DayZ*~


	2. Raining two

Wow! I have reviews, I'm excited now…^_^ I didn't think that anyone would reply, but you did. What am I going to do now? Taps her head Ah yes, write another chapter. 

Raining In Heaven

The streets of Fanelia were always busy early in the mornings, leaving little space for anyone to even breath, let alone run in. This was just perfect for Hitomi, for she didn't feel the need to be rushed about on a hot day. Flies swarmed the helpless horses as they pulled carts full of goods, which were to be sold at today's market. Vendors yelled cheap prices, in hopes that some unfortunate soul would take the spoiled food off their hands. Children's voices and laughs could be heard over the constant murmur of the hostile crowds, cooing at the beautiful and exotic birds that squawked at no one in particular. People were coated in sweat, and already showing signs of fatigue; yes, it was going to be a hot day.  

This was life, and everyone who lived in the city knew that it was just perfect; except for Hitomi, she thought it was disgusting. She wrinkled her nose at the foul smells that hit her nostrils, and tried not to scowl at the dirty people that dared touch her precious cloak. Hitomi quickly looked down at her prized green cloak, having just thought of it, and inspected it thoroughly for any kind of grime. To her surprise, nothing marred the perfect material. 

She pulled the hood over her head once more, trying to shut out the world that seemed to be piling high on nothing but shit. Even though it was hot outside, she would have rather died from heat exhaustion, then to look them all in the face. She felt pity for them all; she had lived that life once, always scrapping for food, and never having anyone to take care of her. However, life had changed for her, she was an assassin for Zaibach; so she had better start acting like one. 

Hitomi started to think of about her next assignment, thinking about what kind of toture she could use when the time would be right. She would be having the king screaming alliance to Zaibach before too long, that would make him look pitiful now wouldn't it? This thought brought a smile upon her face, making her look innocent and angelic; those things were never used in the same sentence as an assassin, especially her. 

Visions of fire and branding were going through her mind, before she was suddenly jostled by a massive, muscular form. Before she knew it, she was on her butt, covered from head to toe in mud and filth. Her hood had come down from her head, revealing her limp, braided hair, and her alabaster face.  

Hitomi glared up at the bastard who had dared walked into her, "can't you watch where you are going? What kind of bastard walks into people?" The man never answered her, but rather looked at her with curiosity in his dark, red eyes. She dismissed his handsomeness, and spoke with ice dripping from her every word, "can't you see people are trying to walk?" Her temper was pulling on the short chain, until it seemed that it would break it into pieces. She was not known to be very courteous, nor patient to anyone who she came across. This was one of those times.

The man slowly shook his head, as if to relieve himself from the dreaming state he had just been in. A bright, lop-sided grin spread across his face, reaching to his eyes, making them light up. He offered a hand to the fallen girl, "I'm truly sorry, I was in a hurry." His red eyes trailed down her body, taking in all that the small girl had to offer.  

Hitomi didn't know whether to except his apology, or to gut him for the way he was looking at her. His eyes seemed to penetrate right through her overly big cloak, making her feel naked and vulnerable; she didn't like any of those sensations at all. She glared at him with feminine disdain, and pushed his hand away. "I don't need _your _help." She quickly got to her feet, and pushed the tendrils that had escaped from her braid away from her face. With one last look of hatred, she turned away from the annoying man, never giving him another sideways glance. 

"Can't I at least know your name? My name is Va…Yusha" a voice called behind her, surprising pleading. He didn't know why he didn't tell her his real name, but he felt uneasy, with those green eyes slowly roaming over him.

Hitomi didn't know what came over her, but she felt a slight pull from his voice that made her stop dead in her tracks. She turned slowly, finally taking in his whole appearance. From what she could see, he was not a lonely peasant or farmer, but rather a royalty of the court. This thought intrigued her to no end. He wore blue and gold armor, that held the Fanelian crest right above his stomach, and he had a richly made, velvet cape, that always seemed to billow behind him. His hands were covered in black, velvet riding gloves, that looked almost too fragile to hold up to anything, let alone riding. Hitomi's eyes quirked, he had a nice body, she had to give him that, but his attitude was less them attractive. 

A low, baritone voice broke through her trance, making her jolt with surprise, and embarrassment. "Did you find something you like?" His playful tone irritated her and seemed to brush her the wrong way. This only made her want to take her dagger from her boot, and then end his pitiful life for him. 

Hiomi pressed her lips together in a fine line, and bit her tongue, in order to hold her temper in check. "No! All I see is a small boy on the brink of becoming an even smaller man!" Maybe she hadn't tried hard enough.

Yusha's eyes suddenly turned hot with anger, and then flashed with coldness, "Hey, what's with the attitude? I just wanted to know your name, so I could apologize."

"Well, you can stick that apology right up your ass!" Hitomi did the most childish thing she could think of; she stuck her tongue out at him, and then whirled around, thoroughly pissed at the arrogant man. 

But, before she could get out of his speaking distance, she heard him shout at her, with laughter in his voice; "it's nice to meet you too! I hope to see you again sometime, Green eyes."

Hitomi didn't give him the luxury of turning around, and yelling at him. Instead, she thought of all the wicked things she would do to him when they did meet again. That finally put a smile on her face.

*****************

Van Fanel couldn't help but stare after the girl, who had literally just bumped into his life. Green eyes stomped away into the crowd, probably cursing for having ever crossed paths with him. This brought a fleeting smile to his face. She had the most amazing green eyes he had ever seen, and yet, she had the attitude of a prune. Oh, the Gods were evil in their ways. Her clothes didn't speak of riches, yet her attitude was cold just like all the other maidens in his court. Maybe, she was a rebellious royal. Ah, that would explain her temper. Silken, corn colored hair fell in those eyes; he had wanted to reach up and just push the strands aside, but had feared for his hand. She was defiantly a puzzle, but she would have been worth solving. 

Van rubbed his eyes, and berated himself for having ever thought of such a thing. "What's wrong with you Fanel? You don't even know the poor thing, and yet you want to do something to her! Gods, you need to get a hold of yourself."

Van sighed loudly, and continued his way towards the council meeting, fully thinking of nothing but a little green-eyed demon.

Another chapter, finished! ^_^ I hope it's not as boring as I'm making it out to be. Action will come later…I promise. 


	3. Raining three

The long awaited third chapter has finally come out. I'm sorry that I haven't been keeping up with new chapters, but I do have an excuse. One of the most hellish things that God made man come up with; school! That's all I have to say about that. Well, I'm going to start writing the story now. Enjoy!

Raining in Heaven

Van pounded his fist on the marble table, angered at his council for being insolent bastards to his people. "I will not have my people dying, because of your idea of peace and prosperity!" His red eyes flashed fire, and then simmered down to sharpened steal, "what makes you think that I would agree to such a thing?" He ran a shaking hand through his hair, trying in vain to calm himself down. 

A feeble old man stepped forward hesitantly, wringing his hands nervous, hoping that he could possibly put some rational thought into his young king's head; "Sire, we only want what's best for the kingdom, and your self. We only thought…"

Before the old man could finish, Van held his hand up, signaling that he had heard enough. "You only thought that I, King of Fanelia should start war with other countries, and become Zaibach's ally."

"We didn't mean…"

"I know you didn't mean anything!" He took a deep breath, and then closed his eyes, trying to hide the fatigue that hovered over him like a dark cloud. "This meeting is over gentlemen. Good day." Van walked away, his temper swirling all around him. He just didn't know what to think anymore.

The old man, who had addressed the king earlier, broke the silence between the other royal elders, "He will not listen, because he knows what Zaibach does. Nevertheless, he will become an ally to Zaibach, or else he will wished he had." He touched his chin thoughtfully, "The plan will proceed with or without him." He tucked his wrinkled hands into the arms of his robe, awaiting the approval from the rest of the council. Half-hearted murmurs of agreement answered the darkened council hall. The king of Fanelia wasn't important in the grand scheme of things; he was only a minor inconvenience. 

Van stood on the balcony of the palace, staring at the capital of Fanelia, thinking of how it had once been a beautiful and peaceful place.  He needed a rest from the royal council; Gods, he needed a rest from life, but that was hard to do when you were king. Riots had been spreading throughout the kingdom, leaving many villages burned and some innocent bystanders dead. In the last year, more than half of the livestock had mysteriously died from a famine that had hit Fanelia without warning. As if life couldn't get worse, the advisor had to go and pull the wool over his eyes. If he couldn't trust his own advisors, whom could he trust? 

Van sighed deeply, and tipped his head towards the sky. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a falling star whisking across the heavens. A small smile spread across his lips; hey, wishes were for the young and the old. He closed his eyes, leaned his hip more on the railing, while he crossed his arms across his chest, and wished for the first thing that came to his mind; "I wish that a miracle would come and save Fanelia." It was going to take a miracle to save Fanelia from itself. Too bad they stopped making those so-called miracles. 

He needed a drink, and he needed one bad. But, where was he going to find a place open at this time of night? Van gazed over the top of the buildings, looking for any sign of life that might still be awake at the time of day. Finally, his eyes fell upon a small, ratty looking pub that appeared to be off the main road of the capital. It didn't look safe, but it was this, or nothing. His eyes lit up with a challenge, he could hold his own against a few drunken fools. 

******************************

Life in Fanelia never ceased to exist; even at night. Men of all ages would hover in groups at the bars, laughing and throwing their troubles away with a beer in one hand, and a rather large wench on their lap. Their wives never knew of what they did at night, and didn't seem to care, so long as they brought home food to their children's awaiting mouths. Since the days of Gaia, no women had ever stepped foot into a pub, unless she was there only to please the men. This had always been tradition, but Hitomi didn't much care for tradition. In fact, she sneered at tradition.

Hitomi sat watching the world move around her from underneath her hood, surveying the behavior of the men with an emotionless expression, and a cup of liquor in her hand. A bald-headed man sat near the bar sleeping, with his head lying heavily on the worn out wood, obviously too drunk to even keep up with his friends anymore. His off-key singing could be heard throughout the bar, but no one seemed to mind. They were much too busy getting pissed faced themselves.  Not even the dog that lay upon the ground, waiting for small scraps of food to fall to the floor, minded the noise that echoed off the low walls. She didn't much like the fact that this was the only place that was safe from spying eyes; it was either this bar, or the streets outside. As much as she loathed people, she decided that being outside when it was dark, wasn't the smartest thing to do. Besides, she needed a drink, and she needed one now.

She looked around her self, taking in the comfortable atmosphere that seemed to be hanging around the humid and smelly bar. One person in particular caught her gaze, he sat in the darkened corner, like her, doing nothing but smiling at the people before him. Hitomi narrowed her green eyes at him, 'it's him again, that stupid bastard that knocked me down.' She bared her teeth in a silent snarl; 'it seems that Fanelia is a small country after all.' A very small, and vicious smile broke across her face; 'maybe I'll go pay him a visit.' 

Hitomi stood up from her table, kicked the chair away from under her, and stalked over the opposite corner. Her boots clicked on the hardwood floor, leaving yet more bruises to the aged wood. He never looked her way, never even glanced at the hooded figure that was headed his way, on a mission. She stopped a mere few inches away from him, before she pushed the hood of her cloak away from her face, revealing dark, emerald eyes, and messy blonde hair, "Is this seat taken?" She tapped the top of the chair impatiently, but didn't wait for a reply. Instead, she pulled the chair out and plopped herself into the scarred, old chair, and glared at him, daring him to contradict her.

Van shifted his head towards the voice that had just spoken to him, but he never expected to see an angel. There she was, sitting right across from him with a expression of contempt written all over her face. Her green cloak hung on her like a wheat sack, hiding everything from the naked eye. She was beautiful. A rather large smile broke across his handsome face, "Green eyes! I knew we'd meet again." He lifted his eyebrow, and gestured towards the seat she now sat in, "Have a seat." 

Hitomi hissed through her front teeth, and saw nothing but red before her eyes, "Enough, Bastard!" She leaned back against the chair, and pouted as a small child would after having been scolded. He always seemed to make her feel irritated and mad, but a challenge was very appealing to her. Maybe that was why she tolerated him, instead of going and killing him out right.    

Trying to make amends with the little devil, Van put on a false smile, and laughed,  "Aw, you gave me a pet name. I didn't know you liked me that much, Green eyes."

Hitomi rolled her eyes towards the cracked ceiling, and whispered under her breath, "If you only knew."

  
  
  



	4. Raining four

Merry Christmas everyone! I don't have enough money to buy you all presents, so I decided that I will put this chapter out. Enjoy! WARNING: Rape is evident within this chapter, so don't flame me too bad. 

Raining in Heaven

Chapter Four

Hitomi finally had the chance to lie upon the hard ground, dreaming about better times, and places that she couldn't ever have. Her day had been long and loaded with chores that left her feeling weak-kneed and empty on the inside. She had always spent countless hours just imagining the many places she would never see, and people she could never meet. Hitomi wanted to see the world, but she could never escape from _them. She sighed heavily, and closed her dull, colorless, green eyes from the cruel world. _

 Hard, callused hands grabbed at Hitomi, violently tearing her filthy, peasant clothes that adorned her body. She shrieked out in pain and fear, but knew that no one would come to save her from the evader's unrelenting touch. Her eyes flew open, to reveal nothing but blurry blobs of vivid color. She had dwelled on the stories of knight's in shining armor coming to rescue the ladies in distress, but Hitomi's luck was never with her. No one cared for her anymore. They didn't have knights in shining armor anymore. 

So instead of struggling to escape their harsh hands, Hitomi laid on the ground, and waited for _them to finish what they had come to do. She felt them lift her dress up to her waist, and heard the rustle of clothing being taken off. Hitomi closed her eyes, and like every other night, she tried to think of another place. A place where it was always shining and children could run down the streets, without a care in the world. She just wanted to hear laughter. She wanted that. She wanted to just be a normal child, and just play with dolls and other children. Instead, she was in a world filled with nothing but dirty, old men that tore at what was left her fallen innocence. _

"She's sleeping," a gruff voice hissed, "she's sleeping on you Kiro."

Hitomi heard a growl come from above her head, and then she felt the invader grip her arms a bit harder. "Wake up you whore! You know you want it."

Hitomi's head rolled to the side, and she felt a stinging pain on her right cheek. The bastard had hit her! Blood protruded from an open cut on her bottom lip, and trickled down her now swollen cheek. She licked her lip, and tasted the acid taste of her own blood, and turned her head back towards the man that had hit her. Slowly, Hitomi opened her green eyes, and stared at the bastard that kneeled over her rigid body. He was an older man, with graying hair, and a thinning face, that was covered in grime and weathered down from years of outside labor. And he was smiling at her, with lust growing more evident in his eyes. She looked at his face with growing curiosity, and tried to etch everything about his face into memory. He would pay later on. She made that promise to herself.  

"That's better," he cackled, "I knew you wanted this anyway." He grabbed both of her hands in his giant, grimy hand, and put them above her head, pinned beneath his. She felt him slid his other hand down her stomach to her thigh, and bit down the need to cry out in disgust. Hitomi narrowed her eyes, and her nostrils flared in complete rage. 

She felt his hand reach lower to the junction between her legs, and felt a wave of nausea storm within her empty stomach. She closed her eyes once again, and felt the tears start to stream down her face. Wouldn't anyone help her?

***************

            A startled Hitomi sat up in her jumbled bed, breathing heavy from the horrible dream that always seemed to plague her at night. She glanced around the room, trying to find the figures that always haunted her dreams. Nothing.

 Every night, she would have the same dream, and every night she would feel their hands all over her body. It had been years since anyone had touched her like that, and still it felt as if they were there with her; still trying to touch her without her consent. 

            Hitomi pulled her long legs towards her chest, and sniffled at the oncoming tears that always came afterwards. Why did the Gods like to play such cruel jokes on her? She pushed her blonde hair away from her face, and laid her head upon her bony knees, her salty tears hitting her woolen leggings. She never did like crying, because it was a weakness that Zaibach did not appreciate in its assassins. She didn't want to be considered a weak link in her superior's eyes. A pale, shaky hand reached up to wipe the tears from her alabaster face, and then fell back towards the small bed. 

            "Must I always cry over such trivial things," Hitomi asked herself; "I act as if I am some small and weak-minded female, instead of an assassin." She smiled to herself, and whispered to the chilled room, "too much alcohol I suppose." She lifted her arms above her head, and stretched out her soar muscle, until she could not stretch them any further. Slowly, she pushed her self from the bed, and headed towards the opened window; looking down upon the already bustling city below. 

            Children ran down the street, laughing and playing with small creatures. Vendors yelled at the crowds, hoping to snag an innocent shopper with their expensive prices. Fanelians bustled below Hitomi, buying, selling, and enjoying the cool wind that had finally come.  A small smile crept upon Hitomi's face, and lit up her sharp, green eyes. Then, the smile disappeared, and in its place was the same scowl she always carried with her. Now was not the time to think of such weak things. 

            Hitomi walked away from the window in long strides; it was time to start the day. 

I hope you enjoyed my little, brief chapter that I provided. Now that I'm off school, maybe I can continue writing. Read and review, and I'll love you forever. Love ya lots. TA!!!   


	5. Raining five

So, I haven't written a chapter in we'll say eternity…isn't that something? I'll be surprised if anyone even reads this little chapter, but I finally have had the time, and inspiration to start writing again. Fancy that, eh? Well without further ado…chapter five.

Raining in Heaven

Chapter Five

Summer mornings were always the worst in Fanelia; people crowded around the marketplace, buying, selling, and stealing anything they could get their hands on so their families wouldn't starve for another day. Of course not many villagers had the money to afford food, so they did the latter of the three; stealing, pilfering, borrowing, it was all the same to the guards. If you were caught stealing, you were immediately thrown in prison for a minimum of three days, and then tried in front of the royal courts.

Everyone that was tried in front of the royal courts were found guilty; everyone knew what that meant…death. Most of the convicted thieves were children who had no parents to speak of, and were trying to feed two or three younger siblings. A typical day in the life of a peasant. It was yet another reason why Hitomi hated Fanelia with all her black little heart, and yet another reason for her to torture the ever annoying, but absent king. Even though she was a feared assassin, she still had a soft spot for children. They always had a twinkle in their eyes when she looked at them, and it always made her think of herself when she was that young. She couldn't help but feel a bit protective of them when she saw one. Shaking her head to rid herself of the haunting past, she looked around trying to find the overly stuffed king of Fanelia.

Hitomi wondered aloud to herself, "Where the hell could the little pig be? Isn't he supposed to make regular visits to the marketplace to show his ever loyal, but starving subjects that their tax money is being spent on his fine wardrobe?"

Hitomi made one of her famous smirks, and imagined the great King of Fanelia as a fat, short, sweaty, old pig, with the manners of a fish. Oh how she would love to see him squirm with pain in one of his tailored silken or velvet shirts and satin pants. That was the only thing that kept her from downright leaving the backwater country they called Fanelia. If she had her way, she would have left the day she arrived, and never looked back again, but something kept her here. It was the call of a kill. The sweet blood that would soon fall, and the groan of a dying man. That was all that kept her there, and that was all she needed. Shaking her head out of her pleasant visions, Hitomi began to notice that the square was beginning to fill up with more people.

She growled in frustration, and turned around in the ever-growing throng of people, trying to see if she could find an opening in the massive pile of human flesh. Narrowed green eyes scanned over the sea of people, trying to find an opening, anything that could serve as an escape route. Finally, with great fortune, she managed to make it to one of the many alleys that littered the bustling city.

The darkened alleyway was not exactly Hitomi's first choice, but it was better than the heat and smells of dozens or so Fanelians brushing up against her beautiful, freshly cleaned cloak. Hitomi's nostrils flared in agitation, _I wouldn't have had to clean it if that bastard hadn't run into me. _Her once dull, lifeless, light green eyes turned ice cold when she thought of the pompous royal. Hitomi snorted with distaste, _Oh what I wouldn't do to just have a few minutes alone with him, and then I could show him exactly how not to stare at a woman._

She was still thinking of burning and carnage when she came across him again, only this time, it wasn't in the busy streets of Fanelia but rather on a hill overlooking the city. He was no longer wearing his royal clothing, but rather scarred, brown boots, tan work pants, and an oversized, green shirt. Beside him stood a brilliant black horse, which was leisurely eating the freshly growing grass, and completely ignoring his owner. Hitomi stood her ground at the base of the alley looking at him with growing curiosity. She didn't like the fact he was always standing in between her and the place she wanted to go. Not to mention that he was always seemed to be there when she didn't want him to be. Every time she was just starting to think of blood and destruction he would show up and ruin her mood. Well he wasn't going to be doing that anymore, not if Hitomi had anything to do with it.

Taking a deep breath and stiffening her shoulders again, Hitomi trudged forward in hopes of some how making the most of their meeting. Maybe she would just cut him and get it over with.

A/N: This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for, but I don't think it's very good. Hopefully somebody is still out there that wants to read it. I'm sorry that I haven't written in forever, but college is brutal. Enjoy guys!


	6. Raining six

**I'm baaaack. ^_^ The long awaited chapter 6 of Raining in Heaven! Enjoy peeps! **

Chapter six

A figure sat at the edge of the river bank sipping on a flask of some sort of concoction, which made him wince every time he took a drink. He hummed lightly, a sad melancholy tune; mostly to himself. His thoughts were dark and his mood brooding. His dark red eyes focused on a small, black swan that was battling against the harsh tide of the river in vain.

The swan didn't seem like it was getting anywhere very fast. It ruffled it's feather's and dove underneath the water, disappearing from the young man's eyes. Second's later the swan resurfaced, and started heading to the muddy bank with new vigor. Van smiled and took another sip of his flask before throwing himself backwards on the damp ground.

Rain.

That's all it has been doing for the last three days. _It goes along with my mood perfectly, _he thought sarcastically.

He brought his hands up behind his head and sighed with appreciation. It was nice to get away from the palace for once. His council of advisor's were starting to piss him off. Every time they met for a group session, they would try to sell the idea of joining Zaibach to him. It was disgusting really.

It wasn't about the people for them, it was all about the money involved. And there was a lot. Zaibach was not a country you stood against for long. When they struck an interest in you they expected you to join. Most did because the other option was not as pleasing as the first. Either die or become richer then you could ever imagine. Not a lot of people chose to die. It was always about the damn money.

Van growled with anger, _I feel like I'm a common whore, being sold to the highest bidder. _

He closed his eyes trying to stop the nausea that was bubbling into his throat. He swallowed once, very carefully, and then sighed when his stomach continued to gurgle in protest. Maybe he should have eaten something before drinking. Van let out a small chuckle of amusement at his thoughts.

The rain was caressing his cheek, almost as if a lover were trying to comfort his troubled thoughts. However, he knew that no one was there with him. And if someone had been there, the only person he would have wanted touching his cheek was the angel.

Her eyes were forever embedded in his mind. _Green Eyes. _

He squeezed his eyes trying to picture her that night in the pub. She had been furious to see him again. He didn't need to look hard to see that. _But furious suits her, _he sighed in contentment. Her cheeks had been blushed with a pale color of rose, making her eyes even more wonderful. Her mouth stayed in a stiff line the entire time her emerald eyes glared daggers at him. Her fingers tapped the table either out of boredom or adrenaline, he hadn't been sure which. Van just knew that is was an adorable trait.

_Listen to me. I even sound crazy to myself. _

She had left shortly after joining him, claiming that he was an insufferable ass, and she wouldn't be caught dead talking to him. Van had chuckled then, and couldn't help the chuckle he let out now either.

She had such spunk and passion. What Van wouldn't give to see her one more time. He knew if he did, he couldn't be held responsible for his actions. Having drank almost a whole jug of ale, his inhibitions were out the damn window.

He opened his eyes, and the first thing he could register was green. His eyes closed momentarily, trying to see if it was a vision. Red eyes met green once again, in an explosion. Van knew he would never be the same.

She stood standing before him, rain pelting down on her cloaked figure. Her arms hugging the warmth to herself, trying to ward off the cold that was trickling into her frame.

"Green Eyes?" He narrowed his against the alcohol haze, and regarded her suspiciously.

"Yes, it's me."

"I knew you were an angel." He wasn't feeling so great at the moment. Things were swimming and turning like he was doing flips in the water. A stupid grin spread across his face, before he emanated a huge belch.

Hitomi knew he was drunk. She could smell the alcohol coming off of him in waves. Especially when he tried to stand up, and literally fell to the ground in a giant heap of black material. It was really pathetic to watch him trying to get up. He looked like a fish out of water, flapping trying to regain his footing.

She reached down for him, sighing noisily, trying to rein in her monsters that were pulling on their tethers. Hitomi didn't have much patience. Particularly with royal guards named Yusha; whose vulgar manners were sadly lacking. But she couldn't seem to be mad at him now. He was too drunk to stand. Now her plans on having a sparring fight were out the window. He was in no condition

Her hands grabbed his own firmly, and pulled hard. Momentum won over, and she toppled over, bringing a yelping royal soldier down with her. He landed on her, making the air fall out of lungs in a great _whoosh. _

"I'm so sorry." He pushed up off of her, poised over her prone body, assessing her. Trying to see if she had any marks on her from her fall. She didn't seem to have anything wrong with her, except she was breathing harder and more shallow.

Van couldn't take his drunken eyes away from her. She was beautiful. Breathtakingly so. She wore no rouge or feminine powders on her, and yet her skin was perfectly pale and pink blush. Her hair was coming loose from the braid that she had put it in, and he longed to push the tendrils behind her ear to get a better look at her face.

Van could feel a tingling sensation inside of him. It started inside the pit of his stomach, and started growing at an alarming rate towards his outer limbs. He licked his lips subconsciously and closed his eyes momentarily against the foreign emotions he felt within himself. He had never felt like this before. Whether it be because of this little nymph, or simply because he was down to the bone drunk, he wasn't sure. He just knew he couldn't fight it much longer. The pull from her was so immense and persistent.

He opened his eyes slowly, and took her in. She looked to be frightened, and he felt a pang of guilt hit him in the gut. The last thing Van wanted to do was frighten her. He didn't think he was even capable of frightening her; especially when she went around cutting people down with a single word. He supposed laying there on top of her wasn't helping the situation, but he couldn't seem to move a muscle to pull himself away from her.

Hitomi started to feel nervous. She had never been looked at with such frankness. With such longing. With such…adoration. She felt frightened. She felt confused. She felt…she couldn't think. Her thoughts a jumbled mess. Her hands instantly went to his shoulders-gripping tightly onto the green fabric-when she felt the dizziness start.

Van saw her start to hyperventilate, her breathe coming out in staccato puffs. He hesitantly brought a hand to face, and felt her cool alabaster skin underneath his own warm, pale skin.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She didn't answer, her eyes wide, looking directly at him. His hand still to her face, imploring her to answer.

Her skin was so beautiful. It was so soft against his own. So perfect. His thumb caressed her cheek, skimming over it gently, before coming to rest right next to her red lips. He wanted to kiss her. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to so desperately. Van could taste the anticipation in the air. He cursed under his breathe, and went for it.

Van closed the distance, and brought his lips to her own, in a gentle, slow, rhythm. Her lips stayed still. Never moving even when he licked a slow ling across her plump lips. Or when he pressed his lips more insistent to hers in a desperation.

He groaned into her mouth, not noticing that she lay there stock still because of the growing lust that became too much to handle for him. He thought of nothing but how she felt pressed up against him. He didn't think of anything except of her and what he was feeling.

His tongue dipped, and found hers. He pressed against her in a steady beat with his tongue. Heat shot up into his stomach, and created a delicious seed of need within him.

He wanted her. He needed her.

Van's other hand shot up and dived into her loosened plait of blonde hair, winding the tendrils around his fist. He quickened the kiss, asking her to follow his lead. But instead of following, she still lay there, lifeless. Almost as if in defeat.

And then he felt it; a sharp blade at the base of his neck, pushed into his slick flesh.

**A/N Short and sweet. I'll update sooner than I normally do. Like a few years sooner. LOL This is a short chapter, but I wanted to show you guys some chemistry between our two leading parts in the story. What did you think? Was it too soon? I don't know. I just wanted to have them get it on while it was running. hehe ^_^**


End file.
